Tongue Tied
by raven serpentine
Summary: Alice was gone for a month and Oz misses her. What will he do to see her again? First fic in pandora hearts..hope you'll like it...read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.

Note: _**Bold Italics**_ are the lyrics. _Italics_ are the thoughts.

**Tongue tied**

**By Raven Serpentine**

Oz stared up the night sky. The moon is full and bright and there are many stars. He sighed in contentment. It's really good to have peaceful times once in a while.

_**Bright cold silver moon  
>Tonight alone in my room<br>You were here just yesterday**_

He heard the door being opened since it was so silent that night.

"Oz?"

"Gil."

"Why are you still up?"

"I'm just thinking some things."

"Baskervilles are on the move again."

"I know. They never waste time, do they?"

"Yeah."

_**Slight turn of the head  
>Eyes down when you said<br>I guess I need my life to change**_

"The midget baka is in the Rainsworth household."

"Yeah. Sharon insisted that she'll keep her there for half a year."

"Rainsworth household is quite far from here, right?"

"Seems so," Oz said as he stared to the sky again.

_**Seems like something's just aren't the same  
>What could I say?<br>**_

"Do you miss that stupid rabbit?"

"Gil..."

"Fine, you don't need to answer it, after all, it only has been a week."

The mat seemed to wriggle a bit.

"W-What..."

"HELLOO!"

"B-Break! What are you doing here at this time of night?"

_I will never know how he gets to and fro of things. In the mat, really...what the?_ Both of the guys thought.

"Well ,well, well, you see Ms. Sharon wants to inform you that she'll bring Alice here soon and that the girl is safe. GOOD NIGHT!"

Break went back under the mat and said goodbye before he was gone in a snap. Both of guys sweatdropped. Gil left after a while when he started to feel drowsy.

_**I need a little more luck than a little bit  
>Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit<strong>_

One month after, the carriage of the Rainsworth can be seen in front of the Vessalius mansion. Oz and Gil stand waiting in front of the carriage. It didn't take too long before Break opened the door for the ladies. Sharon came down like the lady she was. Alice came down next.

_**And every time that I try I get tongue tied  
>I'll need a little good luck to get me by<strong>_

"A-Alice..."

Alice seemed to be more feminine. She was also wearing Sharon's dress. This left Oz blushed and stunned.

"Hey you! Baka usagi!"

"Yes?"

"Answering like an innocent child, so boring."

"W-What are you talking about? I-I'm not! Do you wanna get killed?"

"Alice, don't fight with Gilbert-kun." Sharon grinned wickedly which means _you are a lady so act like it._

Alice just sighed and thought, _it's so hard to move in these clothes_.

_**I need a little more help than a little bit  
>Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet<strong>_

"I'll wait for you inside, ok Alice?"

"Yes." Alice smiled.

As soon as Sharon left, Alice strangled Gil.

"What did you say earlier, huh? You stupid seaweed head!"

"I'll tell you Ms. Sharon what you're doing."

"WHAT?"

"N-Nothing so stop strangling me," said the almost out-of-breath Nightray.

Oz smiled. He really love this atmosphere, full of joy and cheerfulness, he hadn't been this happy for the past month. He feels like he wants to join in their activities too. _Could it be that Alice is the one who makes the whole scene look more enticing and beautiful?_

_**Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied  
>I need a little good luck to get me by this time<strong>_

"Alice!"

"Hmm? Oz? Why?"

"I-...When are you coming back?"

"I don't know. It depends on Sharon-nee."

"Oh."

"Do you miss me, huh, my manservant?"

"Of course not!"

"Really? I see. I'll go in first."

"Hey! W-Wait!"

_**I stare up at the stars  
>I wonder just where you are<strong>_

Oz was on his same spot that night, in the balcony of his room staring at the night sky. It had been his habit to go here for the past month since Alice went away.

"You're on the same spot again Oz."

"Gil."

"What's with you?"

"And what's with you checking on me every night?"

"I'm just worried since the usagi is not here."

Oz fell silent and Gil, being a good observer of his master's reactions, noticed it.

"You miss that stupid rabbit, right?"

_**You feel a million miles away  
>(I wonder just where you are)<strong>_

"Hmm...Yeah. I do. I really do. I miss her. What is she doing with Ms. Sharon anyway?"

"And now you're jealous with Ms. Sharon?"

"No! I'm not! I mean, if she wants to come back she could've done it already!"

"Do you know this is very unusual of you Oz? And you tell me you aren't jealous?"

"I'm not, it's just that... I miss her."

_**Was it something I said?  
>Or something I never did?<br>Or was I always in the way?**_

_**(Was it something I did?)**_

"Gil? Tell me."

"Hmm?"

"Did you think I upset Alice in anyway?"

"I don't think so. I guess she should be the one to think if ever she upset you. Uhm...say, could we sleep? It's almost morning."

"Gil...but our last conversation didn't go flawlessly!"

The door suddenly opened and revealed the Mad Hatter which stunned both gentlemen.

"B-Break!" The guys said in shock.

"What's with those amusing faces? Could you tell me?"

"You used the door," Oz stated.

"And may I say what is wrong with that?"

"That is NOT normal! Do you understand?" Gil said.

"Huh?"

"Well you see Break, you're really not the type to use doors. Saying he was shock is an understatement." Oz explained.

"Anyway, that is not the reason why I am here. Ms. Sharon said that she'll take Alice on a vacation at a nearby island. They're on the way there right now, actually."

_**Could someone tell me what to say to just make you stay?**_

"WHAT? Tell me, where are they?"

"Stop panicking Oz. They're on the train sta-"

Oz left quickly and went to the train station looking for wherever Sharon and Alice may be.

_**I need a little more luck than a little bit  
>Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit<strong>_

"Sharon! Alice! Sharon! Alice!"

Oz ran and ran while calling out Sharon's and Alice's name. He's getting tired by the minute but decided he won't give up.

_**And every time that I try I get tongue tied  
>I need a little good luck to get me by<strong>_

_Alice, Sharon, where are you? Alice..._

"Oz!"

"Gilbert!"

"Break said that Ms. Rainsworth's train has the number 93619."

"Thanks."

_**I need a little more help than a little bit  
>Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet<strong>_

A thick and manly voice resounded in the station.

"The train number 93619 is now being boarded by passengers and is leaving soon-"

"Gil! Quick! We have to reach that train!"

The guys saw Sharon carrying a big luggage and trying to pass a lot of people on the way to the train.

"!"

"Oh Oz! What are you doing here?"

"Where's Alice?"

_**Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied  
>I need a little good luck to get me by this time<strong>_

"Alice? She's on the Rainsworth household of course!"

"W-What? But Break said..."

"...that she is with me? No! She decided to be left in the mansion. Oh, how I wish that she would accompany me."

"Ah...Thank you, Ms. Sharon. Would it be okay if I visit her?"

"Of course, after all, you are her contractor."

_**I know it feels like the end  
>Don't want to be here again<strong>_

Alice sat under a tree at the Rainsworth garden. She huffed and sighed.

"It's so boring. If only Oz is here..."

_**And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again**_

Oz is now on a carriage of the Rainsworth family. He is with Break and Gilbert.

"Break, why did you tell me those lies earlier?"

"Well, I was just provoking you, never thought you miss the B-Rabbit that much."

_**What it takes I don't care  
>We're gonna make it I swear<strong>_

Oz fell silent and stared out the window of the carriage.

_Hmpf! Was I that obvious? Just wait for me Alice. I'll see you soon._

_**And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again  
>Again<br>**_

The carriage reached the Rainsworth household and one of the butlers greeted them.

"Good morning gentlemen. How could I be of service?"

"It's okay Mr. Johnson. You may go back to your work; I will take care of them."

"As you wish, Mr. Break. I'll take my leave."

_**I need a little more luck than a little bit  
>Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit<strong>_

"Alice?"

The girl turned her head to the sound of a familiar voice.

"Oz?"

The boy with the blonde hair smiled. Alice quickly stood and ran towards the boy. She jumped and hugged him.

"Oz!"

_**But every time that I try I get tongue tied  
>I need a little good luck to get me by<strong>_

"Alice..."

Oz hugged Alice back and tighter than ever. It almost took them minutes each other until Gil interrupted them with a cough.

"-ehem- Oz, we'll wait for you inside the mansion."

"Okay." Oz replied.

_**I need a little more help than a little bit  
>Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet<strong>_

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

Alice has her head on Oz's shoulder while they both lean on the tree.

"I-I missed you and I..."

Alice just stared at him curiously of what he'll say next.

_**Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied  
>I need a little good luck to get me by this time<strong>_

"I- I love you."

"Y-You love me?"

Oz nodded while his cheeks turned red.

"Love? Can that be eaten? Sharon-nee said that it can be sweet and at the same time bitter. What is it Oz?"

"Well, I really don't know how to explain it."

He knows that by looking right into her eyes, she is confused, very confused. _I guess I need to just show it then._

Oz gave her a peck on the lips that made her blush crimson. He let go of her and hugged her.

_**I know it feels like the end  
>Don't want to be here again<strong>_

"Let's move from this spot which binds me from being with you, shall we Alice? Let's forget we had a contract." Oz whispered in her ear.

Alice nodded and said, "Fine then but we must go back quickly to your house as soon as Sharon-nee returns from her trip."

"Yeah."

_**And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again**_

Sitting between Oz's legs and leaning against him, Alice spoke.

"Hey, I'll tell you a secret."

"What is it?"

"Sharon-nee and I had a deal. It's about this whole love thing."

"What of it?"

"She said she's gonna keep me here until a guy confesses to me wholeheartedly."

"What? So she has the plans of keeping you all along?"

_**What it takes I don't care  
>We're gonna make it I swear<strong>_

"I tried to escape so many times out of boredom but knowing her...she won't let that happen."

The name Eques came to his mind and he sighed.

"If only I know, I could've confessed to you earlier."

"That is the purpose of the whole thing Oz."

"B-Break? Again? Where did you came from?"

Break walked while encircling the couple.

"Ms. Sharon knew how you lose your words when you're with that rabbit so she decided to prove her theories by testing how much you can hold out. This proves that you miss the girl too much. Fufufu. Gotta go!"

And in a moment, Break had left.

_**And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again**_

Oz sighed and whispered to Alice, "I have more confidence now that you are here, Alice. I would never let you go. I swear that I'll protect you from anything."

Oz hugged her tight from the behind making his point clear.

* * *

><p>And there goes my first Pandora Hearts fanfic. I just love Break so much that I included him in.<p>

I wrote this for a friend and I just hope she likes it. Hope you'll like it too. ^^

The song is Tongue Tied by Faber Drive...it's a really nice song so you might as well try to listen to it.

Thank you so much for reading and please review.

Raven Serpentine.


End file.
